painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Freak
|-|Original= About Freaks are rare enemies that appear in 2 levels in second chapter - in Prison and in Asylum. Freaks resemble mental hospital patients in bloodied straight-jacket with a sign that they are under the voltage. They also have a chocker in their mouths, don't have visible eyes (mostly because of the tension) and electrical device is drilled into their heads. In the Prison, they appear twice - one as a corpse, which you can juggle to get gold and a soul, interestingly enough, and one in an electric chair, which launches lightning that blocks your path. Go around through the viewing booths, avoiding the turret in the second one, and pull the switch, which causes it to vanish and open up the exit portal. They appear later in the Asylum. The first versions simply shamble to you to smack you with their arms. Although this sounds silly, they do good damage and are very fast in attacking. However, they are horrendously slow in walking, so taking them out with the Painkiller (if you're after the card) from a distance is as simple as backing up when they get a bit too close for comfort. They also appear in Refinery in Painkiller: Redemption and in Dead Warehouse in Painkiller: Recurring Evil. Electro-Freak The second version, however, is a lot more dangerous. They appear halfway through the level, and all Freaks that appear afterward becomes these. Electro-Freaks look like standard Freaks, but their arms are tied up in the straight-jacket they wear, and their heads sparkle with electricity. Getting near these is suicide - They explode, which can easily kill you even if you have max health on the higher difficulties. They also love to spawn around corners in alcoves. Keep your ears open for the moans they make while wandering around. Their sparks also glow in the dark, so if you're in a dark area and suddenly a lot of sparking things start coming towards you, you better take them out fast. They also appear in Highway to Hell and Dead Warehouse in Painkiller: Recurring Evil. Trivia/Theories *Since they seem to be tortured by other, stronger monsters, they could represent people shunned from society due to something out of their control, such as mental illness, as well as torment and abuse from peers that can go too far. *One specific Electro Freak in Asylum is apparently trying to break the door and escape from the building. Moreover he will never attack you and you can push him. *It is the first enemy alongside Evil Monk (Standard and Enchanced), Barrel Vamp, Standard Hell Biker, Loki, Spider, Amputee, Ice Samurai, Leper Monk, Barrel Beast, Bag Baby, Preacher, Panzerspider, Winged Demon, Deto, Exploding Hen to be known to commit suicide. Gallery FreakWallpaper.png 20170803111137 1.jpg 20170803111310 2.jpg 20170803151239 1.jpg 20170803151815 1.jpg That Freak.jpg 20170804190120 1.jpg 20170804190152 1.jpg 20170804190512 1.jpg 20170804191000 1.jpg |-|Hell & Damnation= About Freaks are enemies that appear in several levels first appearing in Orphanage's crypt. Freaks resemble mental hospital patients in bloodied straight-jacket with a sign that they are under the voltage. They also have a steel machine that resembles one of traps from the movie SAW and their faces are less decayed than their original counteparts and electrical device is drilled into their heads. There are two versions of them. The first versions simply shamble to you to smack you with their arms. Although this sounds silly, they do good damage and are very fast in attacking. However, they are horrendously slow in walking, so taking them out with the Painkiller from a distance is as simple as backing up when they get a bit too close for comfort. The second version, however, is a lot more dangerous and are called Electro-Freaks. Electro-Freaks look like standard Freaks, but their arms are tied up in the straight-jacket they wear, and their heads sparkle with electricity (only in Asylum) and are much more faster. Getting near these is suicide - They explode, which can easily kill you even if you have max health on the higher difficulties. They also love to spawn around corners in alcoves. Keep your ears open for the moans they make while wandering around. Their sparks also glow in the dark, so if you're in a dark area and suddenly a lot of sparking things start coming towards you, you better take them out fast. In the Prison, only one Freak appears - it sits on an electric chair, which launches lightning that blocks your path. Go around through the viewing booths, avoiding the turret in the second one, and pull the switch, which causes it to vanish and open up the exit portal. In Train Station Xmas Edition, Freaks are decorated with colorful christmas lamps. Trivia/Theories *Since they seem to be tortured by other, stronger monsters, they could represent people shunned from society due to something out of their control, such as mental illness, as well as torment and abuse from peers that can go too far. Gallery psychoelectrosaw.jpg amandasaw.jpg Electro Freak with Christmas Lamps in Xmas Train Station.PNG|Electro Freak with Christmas Lamps in Train Station Xmas Edition. Freak in Factory.PNG Electro Freak in Asylum (HD).PNG Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters